


The Devil Is a Part Time Hero Working At MgRonalds?!

by drunkenpandaren



Series: My Hero: Altraverses [4]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: In another universe, there lived a boy without a quirk who had friends who worked at a MgRonalds. This is a short glimpse into the lives of the My Hero Academia universe, told through the lens of Sadao and Chiho and their antics behind the cash register.
Relationships: Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob/Sasaki Chiho
Series: My Hero: Altraverses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902112
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Devil Is a Part Time Hero Working At MgRonalds?!

MgRonalds was a great place for a typical Yuuhi High Schooler to get a quick meal after school. Fast food, cheap food. And it was filling considering all of the calories that were expended.

It also helped that the workers in this MgRonalds were tough as nails, and took no shit from anyone, villains or heroes alike. Or at least one of those workers at least.

This was known as a villain with a sludge quirk was summarily ejected from the premises, tied up in what was a literal gordian knot, bound by his own limbs in a feat thought impossible as an angry looking man kicked him out the door. He was five foot three inches of normal Japanese height wearing the MgRonalds outfit, as he booted him with a foot once more. “I told you, no shirt, no shoes, no quirks, no service! You come in here and try to rob us and you’ve got another thing coming buster! We have the right to refuse service and that means you!” Despite this, the young man looked like he was serving an ordinary customer with a service smile on his face.

“You’re a service worker, you can’t just--” proclaimed The Sludge Villain who shows up in every fanfic seconds before Sadao Maou stomped on him. “I give, I give! How are you so strong without a Quirk?”

“I’ll tell you how!” Sadao loomed down until he was eye to eye with one bulbous eye. “I’m trying to make MANAGER THAT’S HOW! NOW STAY HERE TILL THE COPS SHOW UP!”

“Yessir!”

Walking back inside, Sadao was greeted by his co-worker Chiho Sasaki who asked him, “Mr. Sadao are you alright? That Villain almost hurt you.”

“Huh? What are you talking about Chiho? I”m fine,” said Sadao cheerfully.

“But he threw you into the ice cream machine!” Exclaimed Chiho. “Don’t you even have a bruise?”

‘That’s because all the fear and despair from the screaming from the people from the initial attack healed me,’ thought Sadao before he shook his head. “Naw I’m okay. I don’t even have a bump. I’ll call the repairman though.” Turning to the people who were still in the building, he called out, “Sorry everyone, the ice cream machine’s down today. We’ll get it replaced asap!”

Chiho smiled at the good natured statement as she said, “Mr. Sadao you’re such a good person. I think everyone would have been lucky to have you as a hero!”

“Me? Naw, I wouldn’t have made a hero at all.” said Sadao as he started picking up a few pieces of broken ice cream machine where he had made a sizable dent in the mechanics. “I don’t have the stamina for it. And I don’t have the Quirk for it either. What about you Chiho? Did you ever want to become a hero?”

Chiho made a “Huh?” before shaking her head. “No, not me. That’s not what I want to do. I want… something else now in life.” She met his ruby gaze before blushing and turning away and saying hurriedly, “I’ll go mop up the ice cream! Excuse me Mr. Sadao!”

Sadao tilted his head curiously before shrugging. “Girls certainly are a mystery.”

=====

The Devil Is a Part Time Hero Working At MgRonalds?!

=====

The day was beginning to wrap up at the MgRonald’s as Sadao wiped his forehead. The crowd had thinned so that there was no one in the restaurant, and he could finish mopping the deck. As he was cleaning up the front, the door rang and he looked up. “Welcome, we close in a half an hour.” Then he noticed who it was and he said, “Oh, Izuku.”

The normally cheerful looking young man looked downtrodden, like his world had caved in several hours. Sadao knew that look as he said, “Chiho!”

Chiho stuck her head out of the back and Sadao called out, “Number nine.”

Chiho knew they didn’t have a number nine on the menu, but she knew this particular order was a custom order, as she started putting it together. A hamburger made with all the fixings, a drink with no ice, and extra salt on the fries with dipping gravy rewarmed. Bringing it out, she placed it in front of Izuku Midoriya who sat down, his head buried in his arms. “Bad day?” she asked quietly.

“The worst.” said the quirkless boy as he lifted his head, to munch on the fries. “Thank you Chiho, Mr. Sadao.”

“Hey, any time you want to come in here and vent it’s on the house.” said Sadao. “You’re a good kid and none of us want you to be unhappy.”

Izuku nodded as he sipped his drink. Sadao sighed, placed his mop over and flipped the sign off. Sitting down, he said, “What’s wrong?”

“Kacchan was real mean today. I get that he’s stressed from the exams coming up but he really didn’t need to be that mean.” said Izuku. “Getting bullied at school was the worst today. And it’s only going to get worse with the end of the year coming up soon.”

“Bullying Isn't okay,” said Sadao. “Did you talk to his mom about it?”

“I don’t want to bother Auntie about it but…” protested Izuku. “I just know he’ll be a great hero someday. He just needs to listen to reason and stop looking down on others.”

“I know that feeling,” said Sadao.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” asked Chiho. “I know I don’t go to your school, and we can offer food and a place to talk after all.”

“This is plenty. But did you hear that All Might was in town?” asked Izuku.

“Huh, the famous All Might, here in Musutafu?” asked Sadao. “No kidding.”

“Yeah!” Exclaimed Izuku, his eyes shining. “I only saw him from afar but he was here. I heard he was only around briefly. I wish… I wish I could have asked him something. That I wanted to know if you could be a hero without having a quirk.” At the statement, his voice hitched. “It’s stupid right? You can’t be a hero without a quirk it’s imposs--”

BAM. The table almost shook at Sadao hitting the table and Izuku jumped. “Izuku listen to me,” said Sadao, his tone intense. “You can be a hero without a superpower. There’s been countless people over the course of centuries without superpowers saving people, with their wits, swords, fists, bows and guts alone. Early man has been saving people because their feet moved first without them realizing they moved. Never believe for a second that some divine providence gives you the right to be a hero. It’s you, inside who makes you a hero.”

Izuku stared at Sadao and at Chiho who nodded. “That’s right! Look at Mr. Sadao! He barely uses his Quirk and he threw a villain out onto the street today trying to rob us! He just grabbed him and tied him into a gordian knot, and that villain was made of sludge!”

“The point is, that having the will to do good makes you a hero. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” said Sadao, grinning as he folded his arms and sat up straight. “Legends are made, not paid for.”

Izuku was crying at this point, full of tears as the waterworks were shedding. Sadao chuckled. “What? No one ever told you that? Man, this place can be something.”

He clapped the young man on the shoulder. “Look, it’s not my place to tell someone not to go stuff it, but those people who say you can’t be a hero? They don’t know true heroism from their left leg.”

“Mr. Sadao, that’s a little harsh,” said Chiho, nervously.

“I mean it. Putting down someone who doesn’t have powers? That’s not how true heroics work. C’mon, lemme tell you something. The best people in the history of this world or any world have been people, ordinary people who stood up and said ‘I can defeat this challenge’. And they worked towards the goal. That makes them a hero to someone.” Sadao grinned, ruby eyes glinting. “So don’t give up okay?”

“Yes, yes sir!” Sobbed Izuku.

“Okay! So eat up, your fries are getting cold and we need to close up shop.”

=====

“That was really nice of you Mr. Sadao,” said Chiho as they walked home from work, Sadao pushing his bicycle. “Izuku really seemed to be having a hard time today. I worry about him, even though we’re not in the same school.”

“Well, I don’t like kids who are being tormented because they’re different.” said Sadao. “It’s rough, growing up in an environment where everyone hates you for something you have no control over.”

Chiho nodded as she asked, “Are you going to be working tomorrow, Mr. Sadao?”

“Naw, it’s my day off. I might go shopping tomorrow. Ashiya asked me to keep an eye out for some grocery sales. Why?” asked Sadao.

Chiho fidgeted. “Well, can we go out tomorrow? Together I mean? It would be great if we could spend some time together. I’m off too. And I’d like to go and tour the new shopping district.”

Sadao thought for a moment, quickly balancing his budget before smiling. “Sure, Chiho. It’ll be a date.”

Chiho went red as she nodded. “A d-date okay Mr. Sadao, we’ll meet at the plaza at ten. Is that fine?”

“Sure thing. I’ll be there. Later Chiho.”

Chiho blushed and ran off, heading down her street before waving at him. “See you later Mr. Sadao! And thank you for the date!”

Sadao smiled as he waved back. “A date huh. I guess I have room in the budget for that.”

Getting onto Dullahan, he proclaimed, “Onward my faithful steed, back home we go!”

He had made it about halfway home in the opposite direction when a faint explosion in the distance made him look up. “That’s coming from the direction Chiho went. And that’s in the same direction Izuku lives.

Sadao frowned, feeling the tendrils of despair and fear waft over him. “That’s a bad sign,” he remarked, turning his bike around and started pedalling back towards the way he came. “I’d better check this out.”

Making his decision, he got onto his bike and started pedalling in that direction.

=====

All Might was not having a good day.

While he hadn’t run into the young boy Izuku Midoriya previously, he had now. And he had crashed headlong into their living room as a villain named Muscular had slammed headlong into him out of nowhere with a hearty cackle. “You’re getting soft old man!” Laughed the man with the enhancement quirk as All Might shoved him out of the building. “I can’t believe taking this job to kill the Symbol of Peace is going to be this easy!”

“Is everyone all right?” demanded All Might as people spilled out of the building, and Inko nodded.

“All Might!” Exclaimed Izuku, watching his battered hero in jeans and t-shirt take on the clearly fresh for the fight supervillain. “He’s…!”

Muscular cackled as he rained blows down onto All Might who fought back at the same speed, but it was clear the older man was losing. Something about the younger villain was not right, and All Might knew this. ‘He seems to have been enhanced somehow!’ Thought All Might as he was slammed into Izuku’s room, crashing into a pile of merchandise.

Muscular grinned, hissing steam as he advanced on All Might, the ruined building cracking around him. “Well now, Symbol of Peace, you’re looking like you’re about to have a bad day! Let’s finish this shall we?”

Izuku stared at the tableau, his hero falling into his room as he struggled to get up, as the villain Muscular advanced on him. And then, without warning, he picked up a chair and hurled it at Muscular’s face. “Get away from All Might!” Roared Izuku.

The chair broke against Muscular who yelled angrily, seconds before All Might dragged himself out of the ruined room and slammed his fist into Muscular’s chest. “Well done lad!” Exclaimed All Might despite his fear of the boy’s safety as Izuku nodded and ran backwards to get his mother to safety.

“You little worthless punk I’ll kill you!” Roared Muscular as he was blasted into the street by a Texas Smash.

Down in the street, All Might could really cut loose, but so could Muscular as he laughed and pulverized the area with a powerful blow. Cars shattered and the building threatened to collapse as Inko and Izuku screamed. 

“Well now, I guess I’m gonna have to pop some bystanders to keep your focus on the fight, eh All Might? PAY ATTENTION!” Laughed Muscular as the building started to topple over.

“Mom hold on!” Screamed Izuku as he held onto his mom, the pair in free fall as the building started crashing down and the residents of the building screaming in unison.

“NO!” Screamed All Might, his heart plunging into despair.

“Someone save us!” Screamed Inko.

And then, the building stopped moving as a figure crashed into it. Spheres of light formed around Inko and Izuku, and dozens of residents and even pets who were in freefall as a large demonic form bore the weight of the building.

The people down below who were caught in the destruction found rubble being lifted by energies from a second demonic form who was white haired and covered with a long cape. “My Liege,” said the second demonic form. “I have seen the civilians down below!”

“Good!” Exclaimed the demon above as he started to push the building back into place. “I’ve got my hands full on this end, you take care of those trapped in the rubble below!”

“As you command!”

“What the…” breathed Izuku as the demon, recognizable as his friend Sadao, brimmed power, stepping on thin air, his very form crackling demonic power. “Sadao?”

“Hey, Izuku. Mrs. Midoriya. Sorry you had to see this,” said Sadao as he pushed the building back into place. “But if someone couldn’t keep their fight contained, I wouldn’t have to step in.”

Down below, his servant Ashiya levitated several more chunks of rubble off people who were trapped within the street, and carried them to safety within glowing spheres as All Might and Muscular faced off. “He is not doing well,” said Ashiya, observing the fight continue. “My Liege!”

“I see him.” Pushing the building back into place and securing it, he levitated down to the ground and landed next to All Might. “Need help?”

“I appreciate the assistance.” said All Might, grimacing as his body started trailing wisps of smoke. “I’ve been running into difficulty with this villain. I believe he’s been enhanced somehow.”

“Yeah he has,” said Sadao, stepping forward. “So, who gave you a big old hit of Demonic Power and told you to go kill the Symbol of Peace, third rate? You’re beating up a guy everyone admires?”

“Like you’ll be around to know who it is!” Roared Muscular, charging and aiming a punch for Sadao, who blocked it with an outstretched hand. “What?!”

“See that’s the thing. Because it’s demonic power, I can easily take it away,” said Sadao, the power flowing from Muscular to him. “And that makes me the superior foe in this situation.”

Muscular grimaced, his body trembling as the power was drained from his body as he sagged to his knees. “And another thing!” Added Sadao. “If you’re going for the Symbol of Peace, then you’re as much of an idiot than I thought! Cause something like this would have caused a beacon that called me to the scene.”

Once all the power was drained, Sadao’s expression changed as he drew back his fist as hundreds of magic circles appeared behind his fist. “There’s a price to pay for consorting with the devil. Grit your teeth.”

Sadao Swung.

=====

Demons. Literal Satan himself came to their rescue. Toshinori Yagi wouldn’t have believed it if it wasn’t for Sadao reconstructing the damage from the incredible fight that had been left behind, and all he demanded was some of Inko Midoriya’s famous Katsudon. Which she had been more than willing to give him, because he was a friend of the family.

His head was spinning as he got into the house that evening, and rubbed his head. “I’m home,” he said tiredly.

“Oh, Uncle Yagi, are you hurt today?” asked Chiho, looking at him with a worried expression. “You’re all banged up.”

“I was in the middle of a fight, and some debris got to me,” said Toshinori, feeling guilty he had to lie to his favorite blood relative. “But I’m fine Chiho. So, what happened at school and work today?”

Chiho smiled. “I have great news! I asked Mr. Sadao on a date!”

Toshinori blinked, his mind rewinding to the menacing looking being who shrunk down into a mostly innocent looking young man who claimed he was starving after fixing the apartment complex with some kind of powerful magic. And his baby niece was going on a date with Satan himself.

“That’s… great Chiho, I’m so happy for you. I’m sure Mr. Sadao feels the same way.” said Toshi, trying to be happy for her. “I need to go clean up. Can you get my warm milk on the table please?”

“Sure thing Uncle. Dinner will be ready soon too.”

Toshinori watched her go, and he rubbed his face. “Oh for the bed we lay in, when we consort with devils,” he murmured to himself as he trudged to the shower.

=====

“The appearance of a new hero, some are calling him the Devilman,” said Rika Suzuki, the young call center worker leaning back in her chair. “Says here that he has a powerful quirk that actually reconstructed an entire block when it was destroyed in the fight between All Might and Muscular the night before. The specifics of his quirk are unknown and we don’t know what or where he came from. Witnesses say that he looked like an actual demon.”

Tapping her pencil to her lips, Rika leaned over towards Emi Yusa, her best friend and asked, “So, Emi, what do you think? You’re always critical about the heroes in this town. What do you think of this Devilman character showing up and helping such a prominent hero like All Might?”

“I don’t know,” said Emi, her expression conflicted. “Why would he do it?”

“Do what?” asked Rika.

“Help people? Why would the Devil do something like that?” asked Emi, her knuckles white.

“Whoa… do you know him?” Rika asked. “On a personal level?”

Emi nodded, breathing heavily. “He’s no hero. At least from where I came from. I don’t know why he’s helping here now, saving people but… if he found a way to regain his powers so sharply to do something like this… what’s his game?”

“Maybe a change? What could have changed his ways so sharply? If he was a villain when you knew him, maybe he wants to walk the path of a hero?” asked Rika.

“A hero?” Emi, looking up at Rika. “That can’t be it, I refuse to believe it... “

“But why would he save all those people?” asked Rika. “He could have let them die.”

“I don’t know…” said Emi sadly. “I just don’t know.”

“Hey,” said Rika, hugging her friend. “Take a break early, and clear your head. I’ll cover your calls for a little bit. This Devilman hero or villain or whoever can wait for now.”

“Yeah, thanks Rika.” said Emi.

=====

“Good morning Chiho!” Exclaimed Sadao, dressed in a decent pair of jeans and a shirt that Ashiya had pressed that morning for his date.

Chiho was dressed nicely for her date with Sadao and she smiled brightly. “Good morning Mr. Sadao! I’m glad we’re going out today!”

“I’m glad too. Today’s going to be a decent day I think,” said Sadao, smiling. “Seems like the morning is going to be bright and sunny.”

“Yeah, I’m glad. And my uncle is feeling better too, so he went out this morning,” said Chiho as she headed off with Sadao.

“Oh? Your uncle?” asked Sadao. “What’s his name?”

“His name is…”

=====

“Toshinori Yagi,” said Toshinori, bowing to Inko and Izuku. “I apologize for destroying your living room last night.”

“... All Might?” whispered Izuku as Inko dropped her feather duster in surprise.

“Young man,” said Toshinori, holding out his hand. “Forgive my suddenness, but what if I told you I could bestow upon you a quirk to become a hero, as your bravery inspired me last night? Would you accept a foolish old man’s offer? My quirk.”

And just like that, two worlds collide.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 2021-01-17
> 
> While part of the MHA Alternate Universes collection, I don't know if I'm going to be continuing this series. I've mostly burned through my ideas so far as with my energy for this series. But we'll see where this takes me. So far, this is a completed one-shot.


End file.
